pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Edmund Reade
John Edmund Reade (1800 - 17 September 1870) was an English poet and novelist.Carlyle, 360. Life Reade was born in 1800 at Broadwell, Gloucestershire, the son of Thomas Reade of Barton Manor, Berkshire, and his wife Catherine, daughter of Sir John Hill (died 24 Janury 1837). He was educated at a school at Doulting Sheepslate, near Shepton Mallet. His first work, a collection of poems entitled The Broken Heart, was published in 1825. From that time till the close of his life he devoted himself to authorship, His ablest work, Cain, the Wanderer was published in 1830. It bears traces of Byronic influence, and obtained for its author an introduction to Coleridge and a eulogy from Goethe. In 1838, after a long stay in the south of Europe, he published his longest poem, Italy, which bears a close resemblance to Childe Harold, reproducing even the dying gladiator. He married his cousin, Maria Louisa, elder daughter of George Compton Reade, by whom he left a daughter, Agnes Coralie (who married Arnold Highton in 1881. After the marriage her husband assumed the additional surname of Reade). Most of Reade's life was passed in Bath and the west of England, but he was in the habit of making long sojourns in central and southern Europe. Writing Reade developed a remarkable capacity for plagiarism. Byron served for his chief model, but his poems and plays are full of sentiments and phrases taken undisguisedly from the best-known writings of Scott, Wordsworth, Ben Jonson, George Croly, and others. Besides the works already mentioned, Reade published: 1. ‘Sibyl Leaves: Poems,’ 1827, 8vo. 2. ‘The Revolt of the Angels,’ an epic drama, 1830, 8vo. 3. ‘Catiline,’ a tragedy, 1839, 8vo. 4. ‘Prose from the South,’ 1846, post 8vo; 2nd edit. 1847. 5. ‘The Light of other Days,’ a novel, 1858, 8vo. 6. ‘Wait and Hope,’ a novel, 1859, 8vo. 7. ‘Saturday Sterne,’ a novel, 1862, 8vo, besides other poems and dramas. Several collective editions of his poems were published, the most complete being that of 1865, in 3 vols. 8vo. Publications *''The Broken Heart and other poems''. London: John Churchill, 1825. *''Sibyl Leaves; to which is added, A vision of eternity''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1827. *''Cain the Wanderer; A vision of heaven; Darkness; and other poems''. London: Whitaker, Treacher, 1829. *''The Revolt of the Angels and the Fall from Paradise: An epic drama''. London: H. Colburn and R. Bentley, 1830. *''Italy: A poem in six parts''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1838; London: Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans, 1845. *''Sacred Poems: From subjects in the Old Testament''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1843. *''Revelations of Life, and other poems''. London: 1849. *''Poetical Works''. (2 volumes), London: Chapman & Hall, 1852; (4 volumes), London: Longman, Brown, Green, Longmans & Roberts 1857. *''Man in Paradise: A poem in six books; with other poems''. London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1856. *''The Laureate Wreath, and other poems''. London: 1863. *''Memnon, and other poems''. London: Edward Moxon, 1868. Plays *''The Deluge: A drama, in twelve scenes''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1839. *''Cataline; or, The Roman conspiracy: An historical drama, in five acts''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1839. *''The Drama of a Life''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1840. *''A Record of the Pyramids: A drama, in ten scenes''. London: Saunders & Otley, 1842. Novels *''The Light of Other Days''. (3 volumes), London: Hurst & Blackett, 1858. *''Wait and Hope: A novel''. (3 volumes), London: 1859. *''Saturday Sterne''. (3 volumes), London: Hurst & Blackett, 1862. Non-fiction *''Prose from the South''. (2 volumes), London: 1846; London: C. Ollier, 1849. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Edmund Reade, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 3, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Oct. 3, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *John Edmund Reade (1800-1870) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Read, John Edmund Category:1800 births Category:1870 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:People from Gloucestershire